A vehicular air conditioner that measures a surface temperature of an occupant with an infrared sensor and performs air conditioning control based on the surface temperature is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular air conditioner in which an infrared sensor is disposed on a swing louver provided in a vent hole to calculate a surface temperature of an occupant.
In such a configuration, the direction of the infrared sensor periodically changes within a certain range in accordance with the swing of the swing louver. In other words, instead of measuring the surface temperatures of all the occupants in one measurement and at the same time, a local range is measured. As such, the entire temperature distribution is detected by gradually moving the local range while. Accordingly, it is possible to perform temperature measurement over a wide range including any occupants while using an inexpensive infrared sensor having a comparatively narrow detection range.